Twighlight Retold
by TheOriginalCaseOfOECD
Summary: Well this is basically a twist to Twilight, without Bella. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**O.K this is my first story on Fan Fiction, so I would really like any advice you have to offer. This is basically a different version of Twilight. A very different version. Anyway; enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: Twilight is property of Stephinie Meyer not me. The only things I own of this story is the storyline, and any characters I make up. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1: New School, New Faces, One Dream Come True**

I stared at the daunting building in front of me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, into what was my own personal hell. High School. Except today was different. Not only was I entering this...place...but it was my first day, at least at this high school. The old rusted sign with the school name "Lakeside High", except most of the letters weren't visible so it said "L e d H gh", was the first thing to make me realise that I wasn't home. Then the realisation that I knew no-one made me even more depressed. But I just had to get on with it.

I tried to ignore the stares I was getting as I made my way to reception. The do-I-care smile the receptionist gave me was even more encouraging as I opened my mouth, "Erm... well you see I'm well... erm, new here and I was... erm, kinda wondering if you had a ...erm, timetable for me?" Oh god. I wasn't going to last a minute here. I was dead.

The woman lit a cigarette, blew a puff of smoke in my face which caused a choking fit, and asked, "Name?"

"It's well... e."

"You say erm one more time and you are going in that bin," she pointed to one of those tiny waste paper baskets. "Every single bit of you."

I gulped. "Kim, my name's Kim." Realising she would need a second name too I blurted out, "Kim Redford."

"Here, take it or leave it." She spoke as she shoved a small, rectangular, slighly yellowed peice of paper right in my face. Not wanting to linger I almost sprinted down the hall to where it said my registration class was. Oh great, 5th year and i couln't talk to a receptionist who, quite frankly, should not be working in a school with her obvious distaste for teens.

I walked into room 12 and felt my face go the colour of tomato ketchup. A whole bunch of kids, who looked like they had the IQ of their age, were staring at me. From some of the girls I even got a few unearned glares. I was so dead. In fact, they'd have to invent a new word for me which meant dead to the power of 1 million.

I sat down at the only empty desk and was suddenly glad of my long red hair. I took it out from my ponytail and used it to shield my face from the ouside world as I began to read a book I'd found at the bottom of my bag. I was in despair. Just my luck to get a class who's braincells probably didn't outnumber the people in the room.

A shrill, ringing sound almost made me jump out my skin. I suddenly got what people meant when they said, "saved by the bell".

I looked at my table, and sighed in relief. English, something those bozos wouldn't be able to be in my class for. I hurried down the hallway, counting the numbers 'till I reached room 20. I sat down at an empty table at the back of the classroom, and hoped that this class would be better than the one before.

The mass of scraping chairs was almost like the signal for class to start. Again I used my hair as a barrier. I took out a notebook, hoping that it would help me catch up later. The teacher started talking about a critical essay on a poem called "The Highwayman", to which I almost groaned aloud. This was the poem I had spent the last 3 months on at my old school. Well at least the essay would be a doddle.

"Mr. Cullen, if you're going to turn up to my class late again, you're head will be mounted on my wall. You may be new, but that doesn't give you the excuse to be late." What a nice bunch of people these were.

Then suddenly it hit me (hey it's Monday, slow is like, normal). Cullen! My head snapped up. Oh My God!!! I nearly squealed but instead I grabbed my bag and shoved my notebook in it, then walked calmly up to the front. Luckily for me, the rest of the class were stuck in their essay's, so hadn't noticed the scene.

"Mr Larken, I just remebered that Edward and I have an appointment with guidance to talk about moving here. We'll be back as quick as we can." And without giving the teacher time to protest, I grabbed a frozen Edward and closed the dor behind us.

Walking to a deserted area, I looked round and launched my attack."Are you an idiot or something? If I wasn't so obsessed with Twilight then you're cover would have been blown! At least half of the girls at this school know who you are and what you are!"

Then he came crashing back to Earth. "Wait, WHAT?!?!?!"

"Keep it down! Have you not read the books, you know, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. 'Cause if you had, you would be amazed about how much people know about who you are and what you can do."

"What! You mean they know I'm a... vampire."

" Duh!. Look I always have them in my bag." I brought out the four books from what my mum calls my "Mary Poppins Bag", because of the amount of stuff I fit into it. I handed him the books and said, " Read them, and when you're done, give them to the rest of your family." Then a thought hit me. "Wait, they're not here, are they?" Panic levels rising. Hyperventiling begging. Eardrums preparing for the masses of screaming girls...

"No. I came because I had to see what it was like." He looked down at the books, then back at me. Hastily he added, "By the way Bella isn't real. But you've got one insy bity problem. People all over are going to recognise us because of our pale skin, our changing eyes, and our inhuman beauty."

"Hmm... I know." I delved one more into my bag and brought out my make-up bag (hey, you never know what may happen). Taking out my foundation, I sighed and spoke, "When I'm done, even Esme won't be able to recognise you."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is this really nessecary?" Edward asked, looking hopelessly down at his hands, which were now caked in about three layers of foundation.

"Well if I just did your face then your hands would have looked odd, and the layers are to help keep your hands warmer and feel smoother, if someone were to touch your hand. Not that someone would be touch..." My babble faded out as I caught the smirk on his face. Omg, when he smile he gets SOO much hotter.

"Well then, can we go back to class or are you finished?"

"No, I'm done... oh wait, won't we need a note or something so the teacher won't think we're lying." My eyebrows knitted together in thought. Then Edward pulled out a peice of paper and winked at me. "Got it covered." His pen was flying across the piece of paper and I had barely time to blink when he held up the paper triumphantly. His writing was so neat, but then I suppose he had had years to practice it.

"Well then, we'd best be off."

"Hmm, yes I suppose. But I was wondering if you happened to have a spare seat at your desk?"

"Well my boyfriend was sitting there, but I suppose he could move." A look of horror crossed his face and I burst out laughing. "I was just kidding Edward." His features relaxed, the fake bruise I had "painted" on realined itself on his perfect (well not so perfect, since all the make-up had been slapped on it) face.

"Are you sure it looks fine." For a supprisingly short corridor, I had a feeling it would take a long time to get back.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Metaphors**

I can't believe Mr Larken actually believed my shakenly spoken excuse. I swear the piece of paper looked like a ten force wind was attacking it.

But right now my mind couldn't focus much on that, nor the essay I really should have started by now. No, my mind was on more important things, like the gorgeous..._vampire_...sitting next to me. If it were possible, I would probably be a little puddle on the floor.

Huh, Edwards giving me wierd looks, I was probably drooling. Composing myself, I raised an eyebrow, in a way that I hoped looked questioning and hopefully not sleazy.

"Oh, sorry, am I staring. It's just, you're eye's. I mean they're just like a forest, so green that you can't see through them, but you know that they go on for miles... I'll shut up now, I must be embarassing you."

"I don't mind. But if any staring is occuring, it should be at your eye's because you're eye's are like..." I stuggled to find a suitable word. "Are like the sun. The sun is forever changing, just like you're eye's. And though, froma distance they may seem unnoticable, but as soon as you really look, you see that there is so much contained in them. Oh god, why do I open my mouth. You probably think I'm wierd now."

"No, on the contrary, I liked your anology. And since we are on metaphors, I would like to say, that I love the fire that is your hair. It seems to be burning hot with love." I was slightly freaked out when I thought he was being serious, then I noticed the mischevious glint in his eye.

"And I, Edward Cullen, love they way that you look like you've been carved from marble." Then a thought came to me. "Edward, do you think we should change your name, so that people don't realise it's you with half of my make-up on?"

"Hmm, that's actually quite a good idea, but what should I change it to?"

"Well you could be called...Matt, hey don't give me that look! Emmett could be called...Bob."I started to giggle, but quieted down when the teacher gave me a stern look."I nkow what about..." Then the bell went. How odd, that in the space of an hour, it'd gone from being amazingly brilliant, to stupid and annoying. I looked down at my timetable and saw that I had biology next. A whisper then tickled my ear.

"I'll see you in biology then." He then laughed at my face as it turned from shock to horror, and then anger.

"How the hell... oh no, please no. EDWARD AN..." A hand flew over my mouth, told me to hold my thoughts until biology, and then sped at a barely human speed out the class. I took a moment to calm myself, and when I felt ready, I started walking to biology.

Suddenly my brain started tingling. I know that seems wierd but it did. And then a voice spoke.

_"Well that went better than I'd hoped. She didn't take it too..."_

The voice sounded all crackly, like a bad reception. And for a moment I thought it was Edward, but then I came to the conclusion that it couldn't be, and walked on.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Please review, because I'd really like some suggestions as to how the story should progress. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to post, I've just been really busy. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3: New Names**

I had decided that the best way to handle the situation was to act like a five year old. I sat down in the seat next to him, but turned my seat away from him, so my back was facing him. I heard a soft laugh escape his lips, and I thought that i might at least give him a little chance, so I turned my chair so I was half-facing away from him.

"You know, not looking at me doesn't stop me from reading your mind." Another chuckle escaped his lips. This set me off. I turned to face him and in hushed whispers I had another go at him.

"You think that I'm just going forgive you." I was being completely irrational, but who cares. "Could you not have at least told me. Do you think I _want_ someone inside me head? No. Do you think I want you to know what I'm thinking whenever you feel like it? NO!" My voice began to rise, untill I was no longer listening.

That's when a cold hand clamped over my mouth, for the second time today. I tried to pry it off, but his strength obviously was more than mine.

"Mmh mh mmmh mmmh mmh."

"I'm sorry, there seems to be something covering your mouth." He was so lucky he was a vampire, because if not... I started projecting different scenarios.

"Well I'm lucky that I am a vampire." He chuckled.

I then decided to change tact. I started mentally pleaing with him, which was probably the wierdest thing I've ever done.

"Well you're calm now, so it's only fair I let you go." Then he realised my mouth from his death

"I'm not letting go untill you've calmed down."grip and I scowled at him. He laughed. "You've got to admit that was funny."

I turned round again, but this time it was half jokey, half annoyance. Then I tried to pay attention for the remainder of the lesson.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the luch hall, and looked for a table to sit at. There was a table right next to me that held most of my registration class, but sitting there would be torture. I swiftly moved on. Then I suddenly felt eyes boring into me, and turned round to find the perpetrator. Of course, it was Edward, or should I say, Callum.

That was his new name, at least, his public name. Alice was going to be Rebbeca, Rosalie was going to be Christina, Esme was Susannah, Carlisle was Robert, Jasper was James, and Emmett, well we had run out of ideas, and Edward wanted to get his own back for some prank, so he was to be called Larry. Oh how I would love to see his face when he found out. Oh, and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were all Smith, whereas Jasper and Rosalie were Nicolson.I started walking towards Edward- I mean Callum- as he motioned for me to sit with him.

It was also a good thing they didn't have to sleep, so they had more time to prepare and... humanify... themselves. I'm not even sure if that's a word but-

By this point I had reached the table. I sat down, lunch in hand, and blushed. O.K. that's embarassing. His sheer prescence can make me blush. My blush then deepened as I realised he probably knew why I bluched in the first place. I then set myself the task to not think embarrassing thoughts about him. In my head I watched the first movie that came into my head.

He started smiling while this all went through my head, and laughed when I started "watching" the movie.

"Why, may I ask, are you "watching" The Little Mermaid in your mind." He chuckled again.

If my blush deepened anymore, there wouldn't be enough blood left for the rest of my body. "It was the first thing that came into my head."

And then he did the strangest thing. He tilted my chin up, and kissed me. I froze. He pulled back.

"Oh, I see." His voice sounded hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just well, I was kinda shocked." I was so embarassed. But also annoyed with him. How could he think I don't like him?

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I continued, would you?"

A mischevious smile played across my face. "No, I suppose I wouldn't." And then he leaned in and kissed me. It was possibly the most amazing and wonderful thing ever. Now I knew that this lunch time wouldn't be boring.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you enjoyed the 3rd chapter. Please review, 'cause any ideas for the story would be great.**


End file.
